Amanda's Rape
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins is raped by Deputy Chief Patton at a hotel late at night. Her father finds out and he tries to fight for his daughter. After finding out that the rape kit shows no sign of rape, something bad happens to him. After learning about what happened to her father, Amanda becomes depressed. Warning: Rape and suicide attempts
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Rape

Amanda Rollins is raped by Deputy Chief Patton at a hotel late at night. Her father finds out and he tries to fight for his daughter. After finding out that the rape kit shows no sign of rape, something bad happens to him. After learning about what happened to her father, Amanda becomes depressed.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode and I'll write another version of this episode in another fanfiction.**

 **Amanda's Rape**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is living in Atlanta, Georgia and she works for Atlanta SVU. She has a close relationship with her father and she has a strained relationship with her mother. Her sister is starting to do bad things. She has her own apartment alone. She and her father visit each other's homes once in a while. Tony Rollins comes to visit his daughter at her house.

"Daddy, come on in." Amanda says.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Amanda." Tony says.

Tony comes into his daughter's house and Amanda gets drinks for her and her father. They talk about Amanda's career as a detective. Tony tells Amanda that he sold the bar that he owned and made good money selling it. He plans to be a restaurant owner but he doesn't know where he wants this restaurant. Amanda thinks that he can have his own restaurant in New York and he aggress.

"New York would be good for you, Daddy." Amanda says.

"It would be good for you too." Tony says.

Tony tells Amanda that he doesn't like Patton. When Amanda asks him why not, he tells her that all he does is drink. Amanda's father used to gamble all the time but he has stopped since her mother nagged him out of the house.

Amanda decides that she and her father shouldn't talk about her mother anymore. Tony agrees and they talk about something else. A few hours later, Tony leaves Amanda's apartment and he gets ready to go home.

"I have to go home, Amanda. I'll see you soon." Tony says.

"I hope you come over again soon. I have fun with you." Amanda says.

Tony embraces his daughter and gives her a kiss on her cheek. He leaves her apartment.

Amanda gets ready for bed right after her father leaves her house to go home. She goes into bed and she looks at her phone to see a text message from Patton and he wants to see her first thing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Amanda enters her workplace and sits at her desk. She is working on some paperwork and all she can think about Patton wanted to see her about. Patton enters the squad room and he sees Amanda working on some paperwork.

"Amanda, come into my office." Patton says.

"Okay." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Patton go into his office. She doesn't know what to think. She's worried about what Patton might say.

"Your sister got arrested for check fraud." Patton says.

"Crap. My dad's going to be mad when he finds out and I'll have to be the one to tell him." Amanda responds.

Amanda is in shock that her sister got arrested and now she has to tell her father. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Your father doesn't have to know. It'll be our little secret." Patton says.

"I don't know. He's going to find out sooner or later." Amanda responds.

Patton comes up with a plan to drop the charges against Amanda's sister. Amanda tells Patton that he knows that her father doesn't like him. He responds that he'll like him if the charges against his youngest daughter are dropped.

"I'll drop the charges against your sister, under one condition." Patton says.

"What condition would that be?" Amanda asks.

"You must have sex with me." Patton replies.

"I don't know. You're married and my dad doesn't like you that much." Amanda responds.

Patton says that the sex will be their secret. Amanda wants to save her sister but she has a bad feeling about having sex with Patton in order to drop the charges so that her sister won't go to jail.

"Well don't tell him." Patton says.

"I tell my dad everything and he would be sad if secrets were being kept from him." Amanda responds.

Amanda leaves Patton's office and she goes up to her best friend, Robert "Doom" Dumas.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Doom asks.

"Patton wants me to have sex with him in order to save my sister." Amanda replies.

Doom gives her some advice and Amanda finds it helpful. Later, Patton wants to meet Amanda at a hotel. Doom tells Amanda good luck and she thanks him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sometime later, Patton texts Amanda the name of the hotel to meet him at and she agrees to meet him there. Her father is concerned about what's happening.

"Honey, why are you going to meet Patton at a hotel?" Tony asks.

"It's for work, Daddy. I have to help him drop charges against a girl who committed check fraud." Amanda responds.

"He's a drunk. I don't like him." Tony says.

"He's my boss. You don't have to like him but you have to respect him." Amanda says.

Tony responds that his daughter is right. He knows that he doesn't have to like Patton but he has to respect him. Amanda knows that her father would respect Patton for the sake of his daughter. Amanda calls a cab to take her to the hotel. A few minutes later, the cab comes and it takes Amanda to the hotel.

Amanda gets to the hotel and she goes into the hotel room. Seconds after entering the hotel room, Amanda has to go to the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom while waiting for Patton to come. After her bathroom break, Patton enters the hotel room and he's drunk.

"Hello, Amanda. Are you ready?" Patton asks.

"Let's get this over with." Amanda responds.

Amanda lies down on the bed and Patton starts grabbing at her and pulling off her clothes.

"Slow down." Amanda says.

Patton becomes rough with her. He bites her, slaps her and he bangs her head against the headboard and she starts bleeding. She tries to get up but Patton hurts her even more.

"Amanda, you know I don't take no for an answer." Patton says.

Patton pins her wrists above her head.

"You're not going anywhere and no one would believe you anyway." Patton says.

Amanda gives up and Patton rapes her. After raping Amanda, Patton gets up from the bed.

"Good girl." Patton tells Amanda.

Amanda is covered in the sheets crying. Patton comes closer but Amanda doesn't want to be anywhere near him.

"If you tell your father, I'll make the rest of your life hell. Now shower." Patton says.

Amanda goes into the bathroom and she showers to wash Patton's DNA off of her. After showering, she calls her mother to tell her that she was raped but she never responds. She gets a text message saying that she's too busy with her sister Kim to talk to Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With no luck from her mother, Amanda decides to call her father. Patton has already left while Amanda was showering. She picks up her phone and calls her father. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks.

"Daddy, can you come pick me up?" Amanda asks, unable to hold back tears.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Tony asks.

"Daddy, I-I…" Amanda says beginning to cry.

"Where are you?" Tony asks.

"I'm at Quality Hotel Downtown." Amanda says, crying and sniffling.

"I'm on my way." Tony says, starting his car.

Tony arrives at Quality Hotel Downtown and parks his car. He finds Amanda's hotel room and he walks inside. Tony finds his daughter curled up in the bathroom and he finds her crying.

"He raped me, Daddy." Amanda cries.

"Okay. Did you tell anyone?" Tony asks.

"I called Mama but she didn't pick up. She texted me saying that she's too busy with Kim ad that I was making it up." Amanda responds.

"I can't believe your mother would do that. You did the right thing by calling me." Tony says.

Amanda gets ready to tell her father what happened to her and why it happened to her. Tony holds his daughter in his arms.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tony asks.

"Kim got arrested for check fraud and Patton called me into his office. He said that he'll drop the charges so that she wouldn't go to jail if I had sex with him." Amanda replies.

"I don't like him yet he's willing to drop charges against Kim. Go on, honey." Tony says.

"We met at a hotel and Patton came in drunk. I laid down on the bed and he starting grabbing me and pulling my clothes off." Amanda says.

Tony asks his daughter what happened after Patton grabbed her and pulled off her clothes. She feels safe with her father so she tells him more.

"I asked him to slow down and then he got rough with me." Amanda says.

"What happened after that?" Tony asks.

"He bit me, slapped me and he banged my head against the headboard. I was bleeding. I tried to get up but he hurt me even more." Amanda replies.

Amanda shows her father the bit marks and bruises. She shows him where she was bleeding. Tony is in shock as he sees the bit marks and bruises on his daughter. He asks if Patton did that to her and she tells him yes.

"Patton said that I know that he doesn't take no for an answer. He pinned my wrists above my head and he told me that I wasn't going anywhere and that no one would believe me. I gave up and he raped me." Amanda says.

"What happened after he raped you?" Tony asks.

"He told me "good girl" and that he is going to drop the charges against Kim. He told me that if I told you, he'll make the rest of my life hell. He made me shower after and then he left while I was showering to wash his DNA off of me." Amanda says.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Tony says.

Amanda and Tony leave the hotel room and they leave the hotel. They get in the car and Tony drives to the hospital. Amanda is sitting in the passenger's side of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony and Amanda arrive at the hospital and they walk inside. Amanda is clinging to her father. They go inside and he asks for a doctor.

"Can we get a doctor?" Tony asks.

The doctor comes and she walks up to Tony and Amanda. He sees Amanda all beat up and bruised.

"What happened here?" the doctor asks.

"Please help me. I'm Tony Rollins. My daughter Amanda was raped. I need a rape kit as soon as possible." Tony says.

Tony is scared for his daughter but he was also angry at Patton. He tells the doctor that someone raped his daughter and the doctor tries to calm him down.

"Okay, slow down, Mr. Rollins. I'll take care of your daughter. She'll be in good hands." The doctor says.

"Hello, Amanda. My name is Doctor Parish but you can call me Scott." The doctor says.

Amanda goes with Dr. Parish while her father goes into the waiting room. Dr. Parish asks Amanda questions about what happened to her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Parish asks.

"I met up with my boss at a hotel. He wanted me to have sex with him so that he can drop the charges against my sister for check fraud. I thought I was going to help him drop charges. He was drunk when he came to the hotel." Amanda replies.

Dr. Parish is taking notes in his notebook. He feels sympathy for Amanda as she's telling him about her rape. She is telling him the same story that she told her father.

"What happened at the hotel?" Dr. Parish asks.

"I laid down on the bed and he starting grabbing me and pulling my clothes off." Amanda replies.

Dr. Parish asks Amanda what happened after Patton grabbed her and pulled her clothes off. She is able to tell the doctor what she told her father.

"I asked him to slow down and then he got rough with me." Amanda says.

"What happened after that?" Dr. Parish asks.

"He bit me, slapped me and he banged my head against the headboard. I was bleeding. I tried to get up but he hurt me even more." Amanda replies.

Amanda shows the doctor the bit marks and bruises. She shows him where she was bleeding. Dr. Parish is in shock as he sees the bit marks and bruises on this young girl. He asks if Patton did that to her and she tells him yes.

"Patton said that I know that he doesn't take no for an answer. He pinned my wrists above my head and he told me that I wasn't going anywhere and that no one would believe me. I gave up and he raped me." Amanda says.

"What happened after he raped you?" Dr. Parish asks.

"He told me "good girl" and that he is going to drop the charges against Kim. He told me that if I told my father, he'll make the rest of my life hell. He made me shower after and then he left while I was showering to wash his DNA off of me." Amanda says.

Dr. Parish explains that Patton should have not made her shower because there could be no sign of rape in the rape kit.

"Did you tell anyone besides your father?" Dr. Parish asks.

"I told my mother but she said that I was making it up." Amanda replies.

Dr. Parish tells Amanda that sometimes people are made out to be liars when they're raped by someone that they know. He wants to help Amanda get passed the rape so that she can move on with her life. He also tells Amanda that the rape wasn't her fault even though her rapist is her boss. A nurse enters the room where Dr. Parish and Amanda are talking.

"Dr. Parish, I understand you're talking to a rape victim." Dr. Anderson says.

"Hello, Amanda. My name is Doctor Anderson but you can call me Callie. I'm a nurse." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Parish explains that something bad happened to Amanda and she needs help. He tells her that she was raped.

"Would you like a rape kit?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"Yes…yes please." Amanda replies.

Dr. Parish tells Dr. Anderson that he's going to talk to Amanda's father. He leaves the room and Dr. Anderson stays with Amanda. Dr. Parish sees Amanda's father in the waiting room.

"How's my daughter Doctor?" Tony asks.

"She's okay but still shaken. Mr. Rollins, we'll be doing a rape kit on your daughter. Doctor Anderson will be doing the rape kit and she's a nurse." Dr. Parish says.

"Okay. Thank you so much for taking the time to take care of my daughter." Tony says.

"You're welcome. You can come into the examination room and stay with your daughter while she's getting the rape kit done." Dr. Parish.

"I'll wait here." Tony says.

Dr. Parish leaves the waiting room and Tony sits back down in the waiting room. He is worried that something might go wrong during the rape kit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dr. Anderson tells Amanda that she'll be right back and that she needs to talk to her father. She leaves the room to talk to Tony.

"Mr. Rollins?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"Yes?" Tony asks.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Anderson. I'll be doing the rape kit on your daughter." Dr. Anderson replies.

Tony asks about the rape kit and Dr. Anderson gives him information about rape kits. She has done rape kits and counseled many girls for many years.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Rollins. I'll take good care of your daughter." Dr. Anderson says.

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." Tony says.

You're welcome and Mr. Rollins, I would like to give you this." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Anderson hands Tony a brochure that has symptoms of sexual assault. She tells him that she hopes that his daughter will move on with her life after the rape.

"Dr. Anderson, thank you for everything that you're doing for my daughter." Tony says.

"You're welcome, Mr. Rollins." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Anderson leaves the waiting room and goes into the exam room to do the rape kit on Amanda. She sees Amanda all sad and scared. She walks up to Amanda.

"Okay, Amanda, I spoke to your father and he agreed to let me do the rape kit on you. I need to get all of your information since we don't have any. Can you tell me your birthday?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"May 15, 1980." Amanda replied.

Amanda tells Dr. Anderson about her rape as she listens carefully. She brings the sexual assault kit. The nurse swabs Q-Tips on Amanda's mouth for evidence.

"It's okay sweetie. Put your clothes in this bag. It's only for evidence." Dr. Anderson says.

Amanda undresses and puts her clothes in the bag that she was given. Dr. Anderson gives her a hospital gown. Before starting the rape kit, Dr. Anderson has 2 more questions for Amanda.

"Have you urinated since you've been raped?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"I went before but not after." Amanda replies.

"Have you vomited since you've been raped?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"No." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Dr. Anderson that she wanted to throw up on Patton when he raped her. She doesn't want to see Patton again after what he did to her. Amanda decides that next time she sees, Patton she'll throw up on him and she'll decide to work from home so that she never has to see Patton again.

Dr. Anderson is preparing to do the rape kit on Amanda. She wants to make Amanda as comfortable as she can.

"Are you ready, Amanda?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Dr. Anderson does the rape kit on Amanda. A few minutes later, the rape kit is finished. The nurse helps Amanda sit up. She has pictures of the bit marks and bruises on Amanda and Amanda's clothes in a bag and her DNA.

"This is the morning after pill. It can prevent STDs and pregnancy." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Anderson gives Amanda the morning after pill and a cup with water. She takes the pills and swallows them quickly with water.

"Is there anyone that you would like me to call?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"Yes. You can call Doom." Amanda replies.

"Who's Doom?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"He's my best friend. His name is Robert Dumas but everyone calls him Doom." Amanda replies.

Dr. Anderson and Dr. Parish get Doom on the phone. He picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Doom asks.

"Is this Robert Dumas?" Dr. Parish asks.

"Yes." Doom replies.

"I'm calling from Atlanta Medical Center. We have a patient of the name of Amanda Rollins. Is that your best friend?" Dr. Parish asks.

"Yes. Oh my God. Did something happen to her? Doom asks.

Dr. Anderson tells Doom that Amanda will tell him. She gives Amanda the phone to talk to her best friend.

"Doom, I was raped." Amanda says.

"Raped? What do you mean you were raped?" Doom asks.

"Patton and I met at a hotel and he wanted me to have sex with him. After I asked him to slow down, he got rough with me and he forced himself on me." Amanda replies.

"Oh my God, Amanda. I'm sorry. Do you want me to come to the hospital?" Doom asks.

"No. My dad's here with me." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Doom that she'll see him soon and they hang up the phone. Dr. Anderson gives Amanda some new clothes to wear when her father takes her home. She puts on the new clothes and is ready to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dr. Parish finds Tony still waiting in the waiting room. He walks up to him and brings him coffee. Tony thanks him telling him that he needed the coffee.

"Mr. Rollins, Dr. Anderson did the rape kit on your daughter and we'll have the results in a few days." Dr. Parish says.

"How long will I have to wait for the results?" Tony asks.

"I can get the results back in a week. You can come to the hospital and I'll explain the rape kit to you." Dr. Parish replies.

"Okay. What happens now?" Tony asks.

"The best thing to do is for you to spend some time with your daughter. She needs you now more than ever." Dr. Parish says.

Dr. Parish tells Tony that Amanda shouldn't be around her rapist. He tells her that he's her boss. Dr. Parish suggests that either Amanda quits her job or she works from home. Working from home might not be bad but Amanda can also get a transfer to any SVU squad team.

"You can take your daughter home now." Dr. Parish says.

"I can stay at Amanda's house. I'm already staying at my friend's house until I get my own place. My daughter's coming home with me. I can take care of her." Tony says.

"I'll call you with the results. This is my card. If you or your daughter need anything, give me a call." Dr. Parish says.

Tony thanks Dr. Parish and he goes to check on Amanda. He tells Amanda that she can go home and Dr. Anderson will take her to her father. Dr. Anderson and Amanda walk out of the room and they see Amanda's father. Tony calls his friend to tell him that he's going to stay at Amanda's apartment to spend some time with her.

"Hey, honey. How was the rape kit?" Tony asks.

"It was scary, Daddy but Dr. Anderson took good care of me and she gave me her clothes." Amanda replies.

"Mr. Rollins, Amanda, this is my card. If you need anything, give me a call." Dr. Anderson says.

Amanda and Tony thank Dr. Anderson for everything and they leave the hospital. They walk into Amanda's apartment and she sits with her father. Tony asks more about her rape but it made Amanda sick to her stomach so she gets up from the sofa.

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Tony asks.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Amanda says.

Amanda puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom. Tony hears the door slam and gets up to check on his daughter. In the bathroom, Amanda drops to her knees and throws up in the toilet. Her father comes in and he holds her hair as she continued vomiting.

"It's okay honey. Daddy's here." Tony says.

"Daddy will you stay here with me until I get over my rape?" Amanda asks.

Tony tells his daughter that he'll stay forever if that's what it takes for Amanda to get over her rape. After Amanda is done being sick, she flushes toilet as her father helps her up. They walk up to the sink where rinses her mouth, brushes her teeth and she washes her face and hands.

"Daddy, I'm sorry if I threw up on you." Amanda says.

"You didn't throw up on me, honey. You were ill when I checked on you." Tony says.

Amanda is happy to know that she didn't throw up on her father. He wasn't too happy that Amanda's mother didn't believe Amanda when she said that she was raped. He picks up the phone and calls her mother.

"Hello?" Amanda's mother asks.

"Beth, I need to talk to you. It's about Amanda." Tony says.

"I heard. She's lying." Beth says.

"I know Amanda. She wouldn't lie about something like this." Tony responds.

Tony is getting angry with his estranged wife. He feels like hanging up the phone. Beth tells Tony that Amanda lied about things but he doesn't believe her. Beth also tells him that he's always defending her.

"You know Beth; I can't believe this. Amanda tells you that she's been raped and you call her a lair and you don't come for her. "Tony says.

"I don't know what to say." Beth says.

"You don't know what to say? Are you freaking kidding me? I had to leave my friend's house to pick my daughter up at the hotel and take her to the hospital for a rape kit while you drink. I had to hold her hair while she threw up in the toilet." Tony says.

Beth admits that she was drinking when Amanda called and she drank while texting Amanda, calling her a liar. He hangs up the phone and he is frustrated at his estranged wife. Amanda is fast asleep in her bed and Tony goes in to check on his daughter. He decides to sleep on the couch. Amanda's family room has a bathroom and her bedroom is close to the family room and bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, Amanda woke up at 1 AM and all she can think about last night, her rape, the hospital, and then her bladder began to ache. She rolled out of bed and she walked to the bathroom, not wanting to go and pee because she knew that it would hurt. Amanda enters the bathroom to relieve herself. She sits on the toilet with tears in her eyes from the stinging pain that's happening in between her legs. She hears her father knocking on the bathroom door.

"Amanda, it's 1:00 in the morning. What are you doing in the bathroom?" Tony asks.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I had to go to the bathroom." Amanda says.

Tony goes back into bed to sleep. He's worried about his daughter. Maybe he'll ask Amanda more about her 1 AM bathroom break.

"Oh no…" Amanda says to herself as she grabs toilet paper off of the roll. "I can't pee without feeling any pain." She says as she flushes the toilet.

She goes back to bed and falls asleep. Three hours later, Amanda goes back into the bathroom to pee again. Her father is worried about her as he sleeps. Amanda might not be able to work if she has any pain in her bladder. Four hours later, Amanda calls Doom because she needs to tell him something.

"Hello?" Doom asks.

"Hi Doom. It's Amanda." Amanda replies.

"Hi Amanda. How are you today? I'm sorry for what happened to you last night." Doom says.

"Can you put Sam on the phone but stay on the line so that I can tell you something?" Amanda asks.

Doom tells Sam Reynolds to come to his desk. Amanda is on the phone with him. He gives Sam the phone and he asks her what's wrong.

"Sam, it's Amanda. I'm calling in sick. I was in the bathroom all of last night. Can you tell Patton for me?" Amanda asks.

"Sure, Amanda. I'll tell him." Sam replies.

"Thanks. Put Doom back on the phone." Amanda says.

Sam gives the phone back to Doom. He is worried about Amanda since last night.

"Amanda, what happened that you spent last night in the bathroom?" Doom asks.

"I think I have a urinary tract infection. This morning at 1 AM, I went to the bathroom to go and pee and it hurt. Three hours later, I'm back in the bathroom peeing razor blades." Amanda says.

"Feel better and call me tomorrow." Doom says.

Sam tells Patton that Amanda called in sick. Patton says that it's not like Amanda to call in sick. She always comes into work. Doom looks madly at Patton and he wants to tell Patton off for what he did to his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At 9 AM, Amanda walks into the kitchen and she sees her father making breakfast. He's making waffles with scrambled eggs, bacon and breakfast sausage. He even makes coffee and it's hot and fresh.

"Morning honey." Tony says.

"Morning Daddy." Amanda says.

Tony is finished cooking and he serves his daughter her breakfast while serving himself. She is happy that her father will be staying at her apartment with her. Tony took some vacation time from a restaurant that he's been working at so that he can spend time with his daughter.

"Amanda what made you have to go to the bathroom at 1 AM and at 4 AM? You were crying in pain. Was it because of your rape from last night?" Tony asks.

"Daddy, I think I have a urinary tract infection." Amanda replies.

"This isn't good. Tell me what happened." Tony says.

"I got up to go and pee and it hurt. I felt a burning sensation." Amanda says.

Tony picks up the phone and he calls Dr. Anderson. He tells her that Amanda might have a urinary tract infection. She tells Tony to bring Amanda back to the hospital. She'll take good care of her. After breakfast, Tony and Amanda go back to the hospital. They arrive and they see Dr. Anderson waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. Rollins. Hello, Amanda. Do you remember me from last night?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"We remember you from last night." Tony says.

Dr. Anderson takes Amanda and Tony into the emergency room. Amanda feels her bladder ache with the need to empty it. She feels the pain and burning. She sits on the bed while her father sits in a chair.

"Okay, Amanda. Your father told me you were in the bathroom twice last night. Can you explain what happened?" Dr. Anderson asks.

"I might have a urinary tract infection. I got up to go and pee and it hurt. I felt a burning sensation." Amanda replies.

"Okay. I'm going to have you collect a urine sample." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Anderson shows Amanda the bathroom and Amanda asks if she can come in with her. They go into the bathroom and they close the door. Tony is waiting in the emergency room. Dr. Anderson hold the cup for Amanda while she unzips and unbuttons her pants. Amanda then pulls her pants and underwear down and then she sits on the toilet.

Amanda pees in a cup and she hands it to Dr. Anderson. After Amanda is done in the bathroom, she goes back to her father. Dr. Anderson takes the cup and gets the results right away.

"Mr. Rollins, I need to talk to you." Dr. Anderson says.

Tony follows Dr. Anderson out of the emergency room.

Dr. Anderson and Tony are in the hallway. Tony is worried that Amanda is very sick.

"We did a urine sample on Amanda and she does have a urinary tract infection." Dr. Anderson says.

"Oh my God. Do these infections come after rape?" Tony asks.

"Urinary tract infections can sometimes happen after rape." Dr. Anderson says.

Dr. Anderson gives Tony some antibiotics to cure Amanda's urinary tract infection. She suggests 8 glasses of water a day and to use the bathroom as soon as she feels the urge to go. Tony gets his daughter who is waiting for him in the waiting room.

"Let's go home." Tony says.

"Wait, I have to pee first." Amanda says.

"I'll wait here for you until you're done." Tony says.

Amanda goes into the bathroom while her father and Dr. Anderson talk. She hopes that she can pee without feeling pain. Five minutes later, Amanda is finished in the bathroom and she see her father still waiting for her.

"Hey, honey. Did it hurt when you went to the bathroom?" Tony asks.

"No. It felt so good to finally pee without feeling any pain." Amanda replies.

Tony tells Amanda that she needs antibiotics to cure the infection, to drink 8 glasses of water a day and to use the bathroom as soon as she feels the urge to go.

Two days later, Amanda's urinary tract infection is gone. She is still depressed about her rape a few nights ago. Her father comforts her as she lays on his lap. She doesn't want to go back to work because of Patton. She decides to work from home. If Amanda works from home, she can be away from Patton until she gets a transfer. She's hoping to go to New York in the future and she wants to take her father and her best friend with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Amanda goes into work. She goes into her desk to do some paperwork. She hasn't seen or talked to Patton since her rape.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" Doom asks.

"Yeah. I just hope that everything will go back to normal." Amanda replies.

"He dropped the charges against your sister." Sam says.

Amanda wonders how Sam knows that the charges against her sister were dropped. She wonders if Patton told him about him and Amanda in the hotel room. She doesn't know what to think or say. Sam is her friend but he's also Patton's friend. Patton enters the room and he grabs Amanda by the arm. He looks into Amanda's eyes and she feels sick to her stomach.

"Patton, leave Amanda alone." Doom says.

"Can't I be friendly with my star detective?" Patton says.

Amanda feels a wave of nausea coming and she throws up on Patton. She runs to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Doom is worried about his best friend.

"What happened, Patton?" Sam asked.

"Amanda threw up on me." Patton says.

In the bathroom, Amanda runs to a stall, drops to her knees and vomits in the toilet. Doom goes into the bathroom to check on Amanda. He doesn't know if she should go home or not.

"Amanda? Where are you?" Doom asks.

"In the stall." Amanda replies.

Doom finds Amanda on her knees with her head next to the toilet seat. He goes next to the stall to talk to Amanda.

"Are you okay?" Doom asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just something I ate." Amanda replies.

Doom doesn't think that it was something that Amanda ate. He knows about Amanda's rape and the rest of the squad doesn't know. Amanda doesn't want to tell anyone.

"Do you need to go home? I can bring you or I can call your dad to come and pick you up." Doom offers.

"Call my dad but first help me up." Amanda says.

Amanda flushes the toilet and exits the stall. Doom helps her up and walks her to the sink. Doom gives her a wet paper towel to wipe her mouth. Amanda rinses her mouth and she washes her face and hands. They exit the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amanda and Doom go back to the squad room. They are side by side. Doom tells Amanda to sit at his desk and then he picks the phone up to call her father. Tony picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks.

"Hi Mr. Rollins. This is Doom. I'm calling about Amanda." Doom says.

"Is she okay?" Tony asks.

"Amanda threw up in the bathroom. I need to know if you can pick Amanda up because if you can't, I can bring her home." Doom says.

"I can pick her up. You can wait with her. I'm leaving now." Tony says.

Doom and Tony hang up the phone. Amanda gets her stuff and leaves with Doom. She tells Sam that she's going home because she doesn't feel good and Doom is going to wait with her. He buys her a ginger ale to drink to settle her stomach and she drinks the ginger ale.

A few minutes later, Tony comes to pick up Amanda. He walks outside and sees his daughter and Doom together. He walks up to them and greets them.

"Hi Amanda. Are you ready to go home?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Amanda asks.

Tony says hello to Doom and he says hello to him too. Amanda wants to go home. She's glad to have a best friend like Doom. She can always count on him for anything. Amanda's father that Doom is her best friend.

"Wait in the car, baby." Tony says.

Amanda goes to her father's car and sits in the passenger's side. Amanda is trying to calm her nausea. She hopes that she doesn't throw up in the car. She has ginger ale that Doom gave her before leaving work.

"Mr. Rollins, there's something I need to tell you." Doom says.

"What?" Tony asks.

"I saw Patton approach Amanda today." Doom says.

"Oh my God. Tell me what happened." Tony asks.

"He grabbed Amanda by the arm and she threw up on him." Doom replies.

"Thank you for telling me Doom. I have to take Amanda home now. Bye." Tony says.

"Bye Mr. Rollins." Doom says.

Doom and Amanda wave goodbye at each other. Tony drives off and he and his daughter head home. Amanda didn't throw up in her father's car. She is glad to get out of there to get away from Patton.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amanda and Tony come home and she goes into the family room to sit on the couch. Tony sees Amanda curled up on the couch and he sits next to her. He sits with her before saying anything.

"Doom told me that Patton approached you and he grabbed you and then you threw up on him. Is that true?" Tony asks.

"Yes, it's true. He approached me. He grabbed me. I threw up on him." Amanda replies.

Tony hears a knock on the door. He opens the door and he sees an officer. He asks to come in. He has questions about his daughter's rape.

"My daughter's sick. I don't think she's up to talking." Tony says.

"Don't worry Mr. Rollins. I'm not going to ask about today. I'm only going to ask about the night of your daughter's rape. I promise I'll be quick." the officer says.

The officer comes in and Tony grabs her a chair to sit while she talks to Amanda. Tony makes coffee and tea. After the coffee and tea are made, he brings the tea to his daughter and gives the officer coffee and he has coffee himself too.

"Hello Amanda. My name is Officer Carpenter but you can call me Justina. I would like to ask you a few questions. Your father can stay here with you." the officer says.

Officer Carpenter is taking out her notebook so that she can take notes. She is starting to ask Amanda questions. Tony sits next to his daughter.

"Amanda can you tell me what happened?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"I met up with my boss at a hotel. He wanted me to have sex with him so that he can drop the charges against my sister for check fraud. I thought I was going to help him drop charges. He was drunk when he came to the hotel." Amanda replies.

Officer Carpenter is taking notes in her notebook. She feels sympathy for Amanda as she's telling her about her rape. She is telling her the same story that she told her father.

"What happened at the hotel?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"I laid down on the bed and he starting grabbing me and pulling my clothes off." Amanda replies.

Officer Carpenter asks Amanda what happened after Patton grabbed her and pulled her clothes off. She is able to tell the officer what she told her father.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amanda is still shaken about her rape. She was ready to cry as she continued telling Officer Carpenter about her rape.

"I asked him to slow down and then he got rough with me." Amanda says.

"What happened after that?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"He bit me, slapped me and he banged my head against the headboard. I was bleeding. I tried to get up but he hurt me even more." Amanda replies.

"Patton said that I know that he doesn't take no for an answer. He pinned my wrists above my head and he told me that I wasn't going anywhere and that no one would believe me. I gave up and he raped me." Amanda says.

"What happened after he raped you?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"He told me "good girl" and that he is going to drop the charges against Kim. He told me that if I told my father, he'll make the rest of my life hell. He made me shower after and then he left while I was showering to wash his DNA off of me." Amanda says.

Amanda drinks her tea while she tells Officer Carpenter the rest of her story. She is traumatized because of Patton.

"Did you tell anyone besides your father?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"I told my mother but she said that I was making it up." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells the officer that she also told her best friend Robert Dumas who is known as Doom about the rape. The other people that she works with doesn't know about her rape. She tells the officer that Patton told her to have sex with him in order to drop the charges against her sister.

"I just wanted him to slow down so that I don't get hurt." Amanda says. "He forced me." Amanda says, tearfully.

"He had sex with you?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"Yes. I didn't want to but he doesn't take no for an answer." Amanda says as she starts crying.

Amanda cries as Officer Carpenter writes down everything that Amanda has said to her. She turns to her father.

"I should have never gone to that hotel. I thought that he was going to keep Kim out of jail, Daddy." Amanda says, crying to her father.

Amanda's father comforts her as she cries in his arms. Amanda is glad that she has one parent who believes her about the rape and who's taking care of her in her time of need.

"Oh no, honey. Don't blame yourself. It's okay." Tony says.

As Amanda cries in Tony's arms, he turns to Officer Carpenter. He wants justice for his daughter.

Tony has so much hate for Patton since he raped his daughter. He wants Patton arrested and he wants him to stop working in the police department.

"He raped my daughter. I want to see that son of a bitch pay." Tony says.

Amanda lays on the couch and Tony walks the officer to the door. He tells her that he gets the results of the rape kit soon.

"Mr. Rollins this is my card. If you or your daughter need anything, give me a call." Officer Carpenter says.

"Thank you. Bye." Tony says.

Tony puts the card on the table so that he or Amanda can use it to give Officer Carpenter a call if they needed something. He walks up to his daughter. She is sitting down on the couch.

"You did good, Mandy." Tony says.

"Thank God you're here Daddy." Amanda says.

Tony hasn't called Amanda "Mandy" Since she was a little girl. She feels closer with her father since her rape. She has no relationship with her mother because of her rape. Her mother is good friends with Patton's wife.

Tony wants to confront Patton for what he did to his daughter. He hasn't seen or talked to Patton in a while. Amanda is fast asleep on the couch and her father comes up to his daughter and kisses her forehead. He takes her empty tea cup and puts it in the dishwasher.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day Tony goes into Amanda's job with her. They see Doom and say hello. Amanda decides to sit with Doom while Tony talks to Patton. Tony finds Patton in the bathroom fixing his hair. He turns to Tony who is not happy with Patton.

"You son of a bitch." Tony says.

"Mr. Rollins. What are you doing here?" Patton asks.

"I know what happened with you and my daughter." Tony says.

Patton is wondering what Tony is saying. He doesn't know what to think or say. He should know that rape is a crime and he can go to jail for a long time.

"What are you talking about?" Patton asks.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Tony says.

Patton knows that Amanda's father will try to get the truth out of him. Tony never liked Patton since Amanda started working for him. He's in shock to know what's happening now.

"You raped my daughter." Tony says.

"I didn't rape her. She came on to me." Patton says.

"Oh, bullcrap!" Tony yells.

"She threw herself at me so that she can save your other daughter from going to jail." Patton says.

Toy calls Patton a liar. He believes his daughter over a rapist. Patton tells him that he's making a mistake. Tony replies that he's not making a mistake. He wants justice for his daughter.

"Amanda's requesting a transfer right now. After she gets this transfer, you'll never see her again." Tony says.

"Really? You're going to keep your daughter away from me? I'm her boss." Patton says.

"She's also going to work from home while she's waiting to hear about her transfer." Tony says.

"If she works from home, then her pay and paperwork will have to be mailed." Patton says.

Tony leaves the bathroom so that he doesn't have to deal with Patton anymore. He goes and helps Amanda unpack her desk. Doom helps her unpack too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Amanda is finished unpacking her desk. She is glad to finally get away from Patton. She is ready to go home and start working from home. Sam comes in to the squad room.

"Amanda you can work from home for as long as you need." Sam says.

"Thanks Sam but I'm not coming back." Amanda says.

Amanda and Tony get to her apartment a few minutes later. He is helping her carry boxes of her stuff that she had with her at Atlanta SVU.

After putting the items away, Tony looks at the brochure that Dr. Anderson gave him on the night of Amanda's rape. He looks up and reads it. After reading it, he picks up the phone and calls Officer Carpenter.

"Atlanta Police Department." a woman says.

"Yes, hi, this is Tony Rollins. I need to speak to Officer Carpenter please." Tony says.

"Okay. Let me put you through." the woman says.

Tony stays on the line and waits to talk to Officer Carpenter. He is thinking about what to say to her. Doom told him something and now he must tell someone.

"Officer Carpenter." the cop says.

"Hi Officer Carpenter. This is Tony Rollins, Amanda's father." Tony says.

"Hello Mr. Rollins. What can I do for you today?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"I have additional information that needs to be addressed." Tony replies.

Tony remember what Doom told him when he went to pick Amanda up from work. He figures out how he's going to tell her about what happened with Patton and Amanda at work after her rape.

"A few days after the rape, Patton approached Amanda. He grabbed her by the arm and she threw up on him." Tony says.

"Did Amanda tell you this?" Officer Carpenter asks.

"No. Her best friend, Robert Dumas but everybody calls him Doom." Tony asks.

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Rollins. We'll be arresting Patton as soon as possible." Officer Carpenter says.

"Thank you, Officer Carpenter." Tony says.

"You're welcome. Bye." Officer Carpenter says.

"Bye." Tony says.

Tony hangs up the phone with Officer Carpenter. He is glad that Patton will be arrested for the rape of his daughter. Amanda is happy to learn that Patton will be arrested for her rape.

The next day, officers come into the Atlanta SVU squad room. They go inside to look for Patton. They approach Sam Reynolds.

"How can I help you, officers?" Sam asks.

"We're looking for Charles Patton. We have a warrant out for his arrest." Officer Carpenter replies.

"He's in his office." Doom says.

The officers enter Patton's office. He doesn't know what to think or say. Patton has never been arrested until now.

"Charles Patton, you're under arrested for the rape of Amanda Rollins. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Officer Carpenter says.

Patton is taken to the Atlanta jail where he is booked and processed. He is then taken to a jail cell where he sits for hours. He wishes that he can go away and never come back.

An hour later, Patton posts bail. Sam comes and picks him up from the jail. Doom didn't come because he doesn't respect Patton for what he did to Amanda.

"You're a lifesaver, Sam. I don't know what I would do without you." Patton says.

"Without me, you won't have anybody expect your wife." Sam says.

Patton realizes that Amanda doesn't want to be around him. Tony and Doom don't like Patton because of what he did to Amanda. Sam is still his friend no matter what.

"Let's go out and get a drink." Sam says.

"I can use a drink." Patton says.

After leaving the jail, Sam and Patton get in the car and they start driving. Patton and Sam go way back. They've worked together for many years. They go out for drinks together once in a while.

Patton and Sam go to the bar and they go inside. They order drinks and they one have one drink. After the drinks, they go back home.

"Thanks for taking me out for drinks, Sam." Patton says.

"You're welcome, buddy. Anytime." Sam says.

They leave the bar and head back home. At least Patton wasn't drunk this time. He is not allowed to be anywhere near Amanda or have any contact with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A week after Amanda's rape, Tony gets a phone call. He picks up the phone and it's Dr. Parish calling. Amanda is doing her work at home since she will not be returning to Atlanta SVU. Tony picks up the phone.

"Hello?' Tony asks.

"Hi Mr. Rollins. It's Dr. Parish. We have the results of your daughter's rape kit." Dr. Parish says.

"What are the results?" Tony asks.

"You can come in and I'll discus them with you." Dr. Parish replies.

Tony and Dr. Parish discuss more on how to discuss the rape kit and then they hang up the phone. Amanda is wondering what's going on. She walks up to her father.

"Who was that on the phone, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"That was Dr. Parish. He wants us to meet at the hospital to discuss your rape kit." Tony replies.

Amanda and Tony leave the apartment to go back to the hospital. They drive there and they arrive a few minutes later. Dr. Parish is waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hello, Amanda. Hello, Mr. Rollins. Let's talk in my office." Dr. Parish says.

"Okay." Tony says.

Amanda, Tony and Dr. Parish enter his office. They sit down at his desk. Dr. Parish gets out Amanda's rape kit so that he can discuss it with them.

"Mr. Rollins, there's no evidence of rape." Dr. Parish says.

"He made her shower after she was raped." Tony says.

"But it's not uncommon so we know that your daughter was telling the truth." Dr. Parish says.

"I believe my daughter. She wouldn't lie about something like this." Tony says.

Amanda see her father and Dr. Parish talking. She found out that her rape kit was negative. She walks up to her father who comforts her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Amanda cries.

"No, honey. It's okay. You're a survivor. Patton needs to be sorry." Tony says.

Amanda cries in her father's arms. She is ashamed about her rape kit. They were hoping that there would be evidence of rape. They leave the hospital and they head home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Later that night, Amanda and Tony are at her apartment thinking about her rape kit. They have been sad since they found out that there was no sign of rape. Patton is going to get away with rape. Nobody in the Atlanta SVU team will believe Amanda. Doom left the job and got a new job with the Atlanta police department. He is still best friends with Amanda. They go way back.

"Daddy, I wish that my rape never happened." Amanda says.

"Me too, honey." Tony says.

Tony is starting to get depressed and now he doesn't know what to do. Amanda wishes that she can leave Atlanta and never return. She hopes that she can go to New York in the future. At least she never has to hear from or see Patton again.

"If Patton gets away with rape, I'll kill myself." Tony says.

"Don't say that, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Why?" Tony asks.

"Because he might rape again. You never know." Amanda replies.

Tony and Amanda must figure out how Patton won't get away with rape. They are both hurt inside and outside. They will try to do anything to bring Patton to justice. Amanda thought that she would never be raped. She never thought that she would be raped by the man she's supposed to trust. Amanda wonders how she will ever be in a relationship with a man. There are still some men that she trusts, like her father and her best friend, Doom. Amanda hopes to trust more men later in life.

Later that night, Amanda and Tony are sitting on the couch watching, "When He's Not a Stranger." Amanda feels like Lyn McKenna in the movie since she was also made out to be a liar when she was raped. Tony thinks that this movie will help his daughter get over her rape. She lays on her father's chest and then she falls asleep on him. After the movie is over, Tony wakes Amanda up.

"Amanda wake up. It's time for bed." Tony says.

"Alright, Daddy." Amanda says.

They tell each other good night. Tony enters the bathroom after Amanda exits the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and thinks about the pain that Patton caused him and his daughter. Tony takes the sleeping pills and puts them in his mouth to swallow and then he drinks water to wash down the pills. After that, Amanda runs to the bathroom to find her father unconscious and she's scared.

"Daddy! Daddy get up!" Amanda yells.

Amanda runs out of the bathroom to call 911. She tells the operator that her father is unconscious and that he might be suicidal. She asks her some questions and she answers them. Amanda would be devastated if her father actually killed himself. A few minutes later, the ambulance and paramedics come to Amanda's apartment. They find her father in the bathroom unconscious and the pills he took in order to commit suicide. They put him on a stretcher and they put him in the ambulance to take him to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tony arrives at the hospital and he is admitted. Amanda is worried that something bad will happen to her father. She blames herself for her father's suicide attempt.

"Amanda?" Dr. Parish asks.

"Yeah?" Amanda asks, worried.

"Your father is stable but still in shock." Dr. Parish replies.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asks.

"He's going to be okay. You can see him now." Dr. Parish replies.

"Okay. Thank you." Amanda says.

Amanda goes into her father's hospital room to see her father. He's lying in a hospital bed. He opens his eyes and he sees his daughter. Tony is glad to see her.

"Hi, Daddy. It's Amanda." Amanda says.

"Amanda? You're here. How nice." Tony says.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm not going anywhere." Amanda says.

Amanda spends the night at the hospital with her father. She looks like she hasn't slept in two days. Without her father, Amanda would be devastated. She enters her father's hospital room and she sees him on the phone with his boss.

"I'm okay. I'm not going to be able to come to work anymore." Tony says.

"Oh man, Tony. You're a great addition to the restaurant. We'll miss you and I'll put in a recommendation for you to have your own restaurant. You've earned it. I'll send you weekly paychecks until you get your own restaurant. " Tony's boss says.

"Thanks so much. Listen, Joe, my daughter's here. I have to go now. Bye." Tony says.

Amanda walks up to her father's bed as he hangs up the phone with his boss. She figures out that he won't be returning to the restaurant that he works at now. She doesn't know what to think or say. Amanda gives Tony a smile.

"Hey Daddy. You look good." Amanda says.

"I look better." Tony says.

Amanda lays next to Tony on his chest. She feels safe with her father. Amanda has always been a daddy's girl. Tony wants his daughter to be safe and happy.

"Amanda? I love you." Tony says.

"I love you too, Daddy." Amanda says.

Amanda stays with her father in the hospital until visiting hours are over.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Doctors and therapists come in Tony's hospital room so that they can talk to him about a rehab facility that specializes in depression and suicide. Tony doesn't know if he should go or not. He wants to spend more time with Amanda. She tells him that rehab can make him less suicidal.

"Daddy, rehab can help you. They do therapy too. It'll be good for you. Just give it a chance." Amanda says.

"I don't know, Amanda." Tony says.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll let you guys talk." Amanda says.

Amanda goes into the bathroom in the hospital room that her father is staying at. While Amanda is in the bathroom, the doctors and therapists talk about a rehab facility that would be good for Tony.

"Mr. Rollins, I recommend a depression treatment at Cottonwood Tucson. It's a good facility and the people there can help you with your depression." Dr. Parish says.

"Where's it at?" Tony asks.

"It's in Arizona." a therapist replies.

"It's far. I have to talk to my daughter first." Tony says.

Amanda returns from the bathroom and she finds out that her father must go to a rehab facility in Arizona. She is not happy about it because she will be away from her father for a long time.

"How long must he be there?" Amanda asks.

"Depression is an illness. Your father was very depressed because of what happened to you. It can take years for your father to live a happy, normal life again." the therapist replies.

"Years? That seems like forever." Amanda says.

A few days later, Tony is released from the hospital. He and Amanda are in the hospital lobby while waiting for the therapists to take Tony to the depression treatment at Cottonwood Tucson in Arizona. The therapists arrive at the hospital and they tell Tony to say goodbye to his daughter. They are not too happy saying goodbye to each other. Amanda starts to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Daddy." Amanda cries.

"I'm going to miss you too, honey." Tony says.

"I wish you weren't going all the way to Arizona." Amanda says.

"I know. Next time you see me, I'm a new man. I love you." Tony says.

"I love you too." Amanda says.

Tony embraces his daughter one last time before he has to leave. Amanda cries as she watches her father leave. A few hours later, Tony is at the rehab facility in Arizona.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day, Amanda cleans up her apartment. She hears a knock on her door. It's Sam and he brings her the paperwork from the Atlanta SVU squad. He comes in and gives her the paperwork to work on.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I came to bring you your paperwork since you're not coming back to Atlanta SVU." Sam replies.

Amanda knows that Sam didn't come to her apartment just to give her paperwork from Atlanta SVU. She knows that something is up. Sam is wondering what Amanda is thinking or saying.

"What's going on Sam?" Amanda asks.

"I have to tell you something. It's about your father." Sam replies.

"My father? What about him?" Amanda asks.

"Your father killed himself last night." Sam replies.

"What?! No! I was with him last night!" Amanda yells.

"I'm sorry but he's gone." Sam says.

Amanda starts to cry. Sam leaves her apartment. He goes back to Atlanta SVU. She calls Doom asking for advice. Amanda runs to the bathroom and she vomits in the toilet. She puts her hair in a messy ponytail. After she finishes being sick, she flushes the toilet, she goes up to the sink, rinses her mouth, brushes her teeth, and then she washes her face and hands. When she comes out of the bathroom, she hears a knock on the door and it's Doom.

"Hi Doom. Come on in." Amanda says.

"Hi Amanda. Are you okay?" Doom asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Doom that Sam came to her apartment to tell her that her father killed himself. He feels sympathy for his best friend. Doom and Amanda both know that Tony is at a rehab facility in Arizona. They know that he's still alive.

"I know that my daddy's still alive. I'll talk to him when my depression is gone." Amanda says.

"Take as much time as you need." Doom says.

Doom leaves Amanda's apartment and he heads home. Amanda goes and lays down on her couch watching movies until bedtime. She wishes that there was a rehab facility near her so that she can visit her father whenever she wants. She's going to beat her depression.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ever since Sam told Amanda that her father killed himself, she has been depressed. She's so depressed that she doesn't want to work on her paperwork from Atlanta SVU. Her neighbor has to do everything for her everyday due to depression. Doom knocks on the door and Amanda answers.

"Hi Amanda." Doom says.

"Hi Doom." Amanda says.

"Sam told me about your dad. I'm sorry." Doom says.

Amanda is not happy since her father isn't with her. She still has her best friend though. Doom and Amanda figure out about what really happened with her father. They want to know if he's really dead or alive.

"My dad's at a rehab facility in Arizona. Don't tell Sam because he doesn't know that my dad went off to a rehab facility." Amanda replies.

"Thank God he's still alive. I miss him. He's a good man." Doom says.

"He is. I miss him too." Amanda says.

Around dinner time, Doom orders Chinese for them. He brings the food to Amanda's apartment and they eat it. They look up information about deaths that are faked and they talk to her father through video chat.

Later that night, Amanda and Doom are sitting on the couch watching, "When He's Not a Stranger." Amanda feels like Lyn McKenna in the movie since she was also made out to be a liar when she was raped. Doom thinks that this movie will help his best friend get over her rape.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Amanda says.

"Okay. No rush." Doom says.

Doom walks to the bathroom door to check on Amanda. She looks in the mirror and thinks about the pain that Patton caused her and her father. Amanda takes the sleeping pills and puts them in her mouth to swallow and then she drinks water to wash down the pills. After that, Doom runs to the bathroom to find his best friend unconscious and he's scared.

"Amanda! Amanda get up!" Doom yells.

Doom runs out of the bathroom to call 911. He tells the operator that his best friend is unconscious and that she might be suicidal. She asks him some questions and he answers them. Doom would be devastated if his best friend actually killed herself. A few minutes later, the ambulance and paramedics come to Amanda's apartment. They find her in the bathroom unconscious and the pills she took in order to commit suicide. They put her on a stretcher and they put her in the ambulance to take her to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Amanda arrives at the hospital and she is admitted. Doom is worried that something bad will happen to his best friend. He blames himself for his best friend's suicide attempt.

"Doom?" Dr. Parish asks.

"Yeah?" Doom asks, worried.

"Your friend is stable but still in shock." Dr. Parish replies.

"Is she going to be okay?" Amanda asks.

"She's going to be okay. You can see her now." Dr. Parish replies.

"Okay. Thank you." Amanda says.

Doom goes into Amanda's hospital room to see her. She's lying in a hospital bed. She opens her eyes and she sees her best friend. Amanda is glad to see him.

"Hi, Amanda. It's Doom." Doom says.

"Doom? You're here. How nice." Amanda says.

"Yes, Amanda. I'm not going anywhere." Doom says.

Doom looks like he hasn't slept in two days. Without his best friend, Doom would be devastated. He enters Amanda's hospital room and she's watching TV. Doom walks up to Amanda's bed as she's watching TV. She is thinking about her father while watching TV. He sits in a chair with her while she lays in bed. Amanda gives Doom a smile.

"Hey Doom." Amanda says.

"Hi. You look good." Doom says.

"I've looked better." Amanda says.

Amanda is lucky that she has Doom for a friend. He is glad to be helping her through her depression. She hopes to move on with her life. A few days later, Amanda is released from the hospital. She is getting ready to go home. Doom is helping her out.

"Let's get you home, Amanda." Doom says.

"I think that I should use the bathroom before we go." Amanda says.

Amanda goes in to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she comes back from the bathroom. Amanda and Doom leave the hospital and they go to Amanda's apartment. He helps Amanda into her apartment and he carries her things for her. Doom helps Amanda unpack and they spend some time together. A few hours later, Doom goes home and Amanda thanks him for helping her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next day after being released from the hospital, Amanda goes on her computer and she decides to video chat with her father. As she's waiting for her computer to start, she wonders if her father is still alive or he's dead. Amanda calls her father through video chat and he answers.

"Hi, Daddy!" Amanda says, excitedly.

"Hi, Amanda!" Tony says, excitedly.

Amanda is happy to be video chatting with her father. She hasn't seen or spoken to him since he went to rehab. She's glad that her father is still alive.

"How's rehab, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"It's amazing. They're letting me stay until I'm ready to leave." Tony replies.

"Good. I'm glad that you like it there." Amanda says.

"Dr. Parish was right about this rehab facility." Tony says.

Amanda and her father video chat for an hour. They hang up and Doom comes over. He is glad to see his best friend all happy again. Amanda is glad that her father is still alive.

"Hi Amanda." Doom say.

"Hi Doom. I spoke to my dad today for an hour." Amanda says.

"That's great. How's your dad?" Doom says.

"He's good." Amanda replies.

Doom helps Amanda find evidence that her father is still alive. They have to figure out a way to get Sam to confess about lying about Amanda's father. She is upset that Sam lied about him killing himself but she doesn't want to confront him about it. Sam was supposed to be her friend.

"You don't have to tell Sam if you don't want to." Doom says.

"I'm not ready to tell Sam now." Amanda says.

Amanda comes up with a plan. She finds a way to reveal to people who think that her father is dead is still alive. She wants to wait a while to reveal this secret.

"In a few years from now, I'm going to reveal the truth about my father." Amanda says.

"You can reveal this secret when you're ready." Doom says.

"Do you want to video chat with my dad?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I haven't seen or talked to your dad since he picked you up at work." Doom replies.

Doom, Amanda and Tony are video chatting. Tony tells them that he met a girl named Christina in rehab. Christina looks old enough to be Amanda's mother. Amanda is happy that her father is making friends at rehab.


End file.
